


Just Pull Me Down Hard (Drown Me in Love)

by be_merry



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's back hurts. Steve is a good boyfriend and takes care of him.</p><p>Written for the "Hurt/Comfort" square of my Cotton Candy Bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pull Me Down Hard (Drown Me in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from Matt Nathanson's "Come On, Get Higher".
> 
> Rating mostly for Tony's mouth.

“I really hate my life,” Tony moaned as he crawled into his bed, every muscle in his back aching.

“Come on,” Steve chided, crawling in after him. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

“Totally is,” Tony disagreed before collapsing face-first into the mound of pillows at the head of the bed. “I feel like shiiiiiiit.” Steve shook his head at the petulant tone in Tony’s voice before straddling Tony’s butt. Tony’s head lifted marginally, just enough that his voice was no longer muffled. “Uh, Steve. I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I don’t think I’m up to that tonight due to the whole _I can hardly move_ thing.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, I guess it’s good I wasn’t offering that, then.” He paused for a moment, staring at Tony’s back. “You’re not particularly attached to this shirt, are you?’

“What?” Tony asked, turning his head marginally. “I thought you just said you _weren’t_ offering that.”

“I’m not but for what I am offering, I need you shirtless. So do you want to sit up again or can I just rip this one?”

Tony twitched his fingers in a dismissive manner. “Dirty undershirts are a dime a dozen. Do what you must.”

Steve leaned down so that he was barely holding his chest above Tony’s aching back. “As you wish,” he whispered into Tony’s ear before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Did you just _Princess Bride_ me?” Tony asked as Steve began ripping Tony’s shirt away. “Because, if you did, I may just have to reconsider my stance on not being up to sex tonight.”

“I did and I doubt that.” Tony’s shirt finally out of the way, Steve began to dig his fingers into the muscles in Tony’s back before he could offer a witty retort.

“Oh, fuck me, that hurts,” Tony groaned, his face once again disappearing into the pile of cushions. “Don’t stop.”

Steve continued to work the kinks out of Tony’s back. Occasionally he would stop to press light kisses to the muscles, just to hear Tony’s reaction. His reactions had started out at the verbal equivalent of rolling his eyes and had slowly morphed into a grudging acceptance that Steve was “such a sap” and continued until Tony was making pleased little sounds every time Steve’s lips met his skin. Steve kneaded Tony’s back until he was lying boneless in their bed, varying the pressure and strength behind the massage until there were no knots left in his muscles.

“Feel better?” Steve asked as he slid off Tony’s prone form to lie next to him. 

Tony’s head nodded into the mass of pillows. “I am not moving for the next year,” he announced. “Pepper may kill you for this. She kept asking me if there was any way I could be _less_ productive when it came to SI stuff and I think I just found my answer.”

Steve laughed. “I’ll be sure to avoid her for the next few days then.”

Tony turned his head to look at Steve. “You think I’m joking? I’m seriously considering asking Thor if there is anyway we can make you, like, the god of massages or something. I would go to my knees to worship you, I promise.” He waggled his eyebrows, which looked more comedic than sexy considering Steve could only see half his face due to the pillow the other side of his face was still mashed into.

“Whatever you say, Tony,” Steve replied, humoring him. “I’m glad you’re feeling better now.” He cuddled in closer so that he could wrap an arm around Tony before asking JARVIS to hit the lights. He pressed another kiss to the back of Tony’s left shoulder. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Tony answered. “Now get some sleep. I have plans for you in the morning.” Steve gently shook his head and settled in to drift off to sleep.


End file.
